


Our Mistake Made You Mine

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never have sex with your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Mistake Made You Mine

Never have sex with your best friend, unless you have both openly admitted your feelings for one another and are actually committed to being in a relationship.

Blaine learned this rule the hard way.

He and Kurt had been friends for close to seventeen years, since they were both four years old and had played tea parties in Kurt’s bedroom and bickered over which Power Ranger was the coolest. When they’d moved to the city at the age of eighteen, there had been no question as to their living arrangements. They rented a tiny apartment that could only fit one of them in the kitchen at any one time, and the hot water only ever lasted long enough for a single shower, but it was a place for them to live together and they made it work. Even if it did mean all dates had to be conducted at their respective partner’s apartment.

It was after the break up of Kurt and his boyfriend of six months that it happened.

Blaine had come home from a late study group to find his friend buried under a pile of blankets, Bruce tucked in beside him- although Bruce had quickly been swapped for Blaine as soon as Kurt had realised he was home.

It had been an emergency call to Elliott that had them getting dressed up and going to Fiends to meet up with their friends.

It was Santana’s idea to drink until “every last brain cell with a memory of that sorry excuse for a rat” was killed off.

It was Rachel who had spent the entire evening insisting they should get over themselves and get married and have lots of cute babies for her to play with.

And it was a dry streak for Blaine and a Kurt determined to move on from his ex with someone he knew and trusted, coupled with the fact that neither of them _ever_ had sex in their apartment so had no use for condoms in their bathroom, that led to them having unprotected, extremely drunken -and quite honestly how either of them had managed to get hard, stay hard, and actually finish given the amount of tequila flowing through their systems Blaine had no idea- sex on the floor of their apartment.

So really, Blaine reasoned, it was a group effort that had led to this mess.

It had taken the boys two weeks of awkward silences and desperately trying not to be in the same room as one another before an intervention had been held. Now they were back to being as close as ever.

“I mean, we grew up together, we’ve seen each other naked hundreds of times,” Blaine pointed out.

“Yes, but I don’t think taking a bath together when we both had the chicken pox at the age of seven quite matches up to inserting naked body parts into the other person’s equally naked body parts, okay sweetie?”

“So we’ll just never speak of this again?”

“Never. We don’t tell the others it happened, we don’t joke about it, absolutely nothing happened after we left Fiends apart from a serious hangover and a banged knee or two from falling over on the way back.”

Blaine chose not to mention that the fact they’d been unable to look at the other without turning scarlet had likely clued in their friends, and most of the student body at NYADA, as to what had happened.

Ten weeks later, the “never mention this again” pact had to be rescinded.

It was Kurt’s turn to come home to a roommate buried in a pile of blankets.

After establishing Blaine wasn’t dying, the soft muttering Kurt could hear became more insistent, but the words were impossible to make out through the thick layers of wool. It took a promise of hot chocolate and a plate of biscotti to get Blaine unravelled enough from his blankets for the words he had been saying to be loud enough for Kurt to understand them, although it didn’t help him make any sense of them.

“Blaine, what are you talking about? What mistake? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Kurt, I’m so so sorry.”

Kurt clasped Blaine’s hands in his, squeezing as tight as he dared. “Please, whatever it is we’ll work it out, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Blaine looked up from his feet, cheeks damp and streaked with tears. His words were forced, choked out from around the lump in his throat, voice so quiet that he wouldn’t have thought Kurt had heard him over the hammering of his heart if it weren’t for the stricken look on his best friend’s face.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

 


End file.
